


Holmes' Deduction

by royalelephant



Series: Blurring the dimension walls [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little, Crossover, Deducted, Eggsy is a little stalker-esque, First Kiss, M/M, Merlin is Not Amused, Resolved Sexual Tension, Undercover Missions, almost, not really much about that, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day and another mission...and a wild Sherlock Holmes appears. And things progress like usual when Sherlock and individuals that intrigue him collide. Awkward revelation, a frustrated Merlin, a suave Galahad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes' Deduction

Following a lead on the alive and improved Moriaty into a party, Sherlock walked past Harry and Eggsy who were undercover as guests to investigate and put tracking device on a German mafia mark. The British detective suddenly turned back and addressed Eggsy.

“He wouldn’t be adverse to you using the same scent” Delivering that with his usual straight face, he then turned to address Harry standing in shock that mirror the younger spy's on his side “You are not mistaken. He’s been waiting for over a year, no, more but. Oh! I would say I understand. It might be best in your line of work not to have anyone behind to worry about”

The maverick character then patted the older man’s shoulder once, winked playfully at the younger, and left. John who was standing there behind him only made his usual puzzled expression before having to run after his friend.

Harry looked after John and asked the young man at his side “Who was that?”

“Not sure, but he’s probably Sherlock Holmes. The detective whose death was on the first page years ago. Words says he’s not-dead a couple years after that, though”

“Apparently so” Harry mused. Voice smooth though he was annoyed by implications from the words and gestures of the curly-haired man just now.

“Just like you, Harry” Eggsy offered. Harry looked over at him only to be met with a soft, longing gaze directed back. The gaze not unlike on that day when he woke up and found that he was not dead yet, the first thing he saw was a pair of stormy eyes gazing at him with the same such concern and other mi of feelings that only caused him to look away. Which he did again.

 

“Can you please stop staring at each other now? Where is the bloody mark!? Huh!?” Merlin’s voice echoed in their ears followed by a streak of colorful and sophisticated lines of swearing only the man was capable of, punctuated by long, loud sigh.

_I will bloody cancel ALL missions with these two twats together. BLOODY HELL._

\-----------------------------------

 

“You think the mark realized?” Eggsy asked his senior partner while they were stepping onto the taxi, still excited about his first time putting trackers under the mark’s sole.

“Don’t worry Eggsy. Merlin’s team is already tracking his car now and it correlates with that tracker you put under the sole of his shoes. Isn’t that right, Merlin?” Harry answered with ease, closing the car door.

“Locking down on the tracker’s signal. Good job, young man” Merlin said through the comm., sounding to be in good mood which he most definitely was as this mission ended earlier that he had estimated without complications. Eggsy’s ‘Light-fingered’ skill indeed brought everyone home early.

 

The sound of the engine increased in volume as there was no conversation being made inside the vehicle. The young spy looked out the window on one side while the senior agent looked out the other.

 

“Grey Vetiver” Harry broke the silence with non-sequitur.

“Pardon?”

“Tom Ford’s Grey Vetiver. The cologne I am wearing” Harry continued, his eyes still averted to outside the small space they shared, not daring to meeting eyes with the other man. A soft, nasal laughter sounded from his side.

“As if I don’t know that” Yes, Eggsy did know everything there was to know about Harry; even his cologne or the soap he used in his house. He knew all of that. He just, didn’t want to…presume.

“If you like, a bottle would be on your table tomorrow” The younger man swallowed his sigh, the hint of smile at the corner of his mouth withered away.

 

_You never know what I would really like, Harry._

 

Pushing away the looming pressure in his chest and instead forcing a cheerful laughter to cover the wrongness in his voice. “Great, Harry. You’re going to make that a reward for a mission well done?” He managed out in his normal cheerful tone, looking over to his fellow agent only to stop short when his lips were covered by the other’s the very moment he did so.

 

And everything froze for a moment

 

Harry pulled slowly pulled away to whisper huskily into the lips under his.

“This…is the reward”                

 

\--------End for now *blushes*----------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Holmes just did that. I don't think this is in the same universe as the one with Teddy. But you never know. iffy wouldn't say. I think she hasn't decided yet.


End file.
